In addition to a bow net power receiving manner, a power-driven rail vehicle often picks up current from a third rail (also referred to as rigid powder-supply rail) by a current collector mounted on a traction unit or a trailer unit.
In the power receiving manner of picking up current from the third rail by the current collector, the bogie for the rail vehicle needs to mount a current collector; the current collector includes: a current collecting shoe mechanism and a fuse for protecting devices of the train, where the current collecting shoe mechanism includes a mounting base for fixedly mounting to the train bogie, a sliding block for contacting the third rail, and a sliding shoe for connecting the sliding block to a connecting shaft of the mounting base; when the train is in operation, the sliding block slides along the third rail, to transfer the current from the third rail to each powered device on the train. FIG. 1 is a schematic structural diagram of a bogie for a rail vehicle in the prior art; as shown in FIG. 1, the bogie includes: two pairs of wheel sets 51 arranged frontward and backward, axle boxes respectively fixedly arranged at both ends of a central rotating shaft of each wheel set 51, a frame 50 arranged across two front and back axle boxes on the same side, and an elastic suspension device is provided between the axle box and the frame 50; in the prior art, the current collector is fixedly mounted on the frame 50 at one side of the bogie, and due to buffering action of the elastic suspension device, the frame has relatively large displacements in all directions relative to the rail, causing the current collector mounted on the frame to have relatively large displacements in all directions relative to the third rail, and to suffer relatively large impact and vibration, and therefore, construction of steel rail requires higher quality and larger costs.